


Praise

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Cullen has a rough day, and Sarya knows just how to make him feel good about himself.Prompt sent in for Kinktober on Tumblr by user @baar-ur: "Cullen + praise kink"





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late on these since life has been super busy, but better late than never, right?  
Enjoy day 7! <3

“_Maker’s breath_, I can’t do _anything right_ today, can I?” 

Cullen had been visibly frustrated each time Sarya had come across him that day. Too many reports coming back of backlash to their army’s aid efforts, a rare instance of him being the only one late to their meeting at the War Table - twenty minutes, to be exact -, the list seemed to go on for him. Sarya knew very well how everyone was allowed to have an off day here and there, but Cullen seemed to not want to allow it of himself, taking it almost offensively. 

“It’s just one day, Cull,” she said reassuringly. She took it upon herself to remove his mantel as he sat at the edge of her bed while he focused on rubbing his face in frustration. “We all have bad days.”

“A _bad day_ is fine when you are not expected to be _running an army_,” he grumbled. “Perhaps I’m losing my touch.”

“Only one way to find out,” she teased. His only answer was a confused, incredulous look that he directed towards her as she removed a pauldron, brow raised as if she were suggesting he go run training drills in the middle of the night. Sarya laughed as she read into his expression, shaking her head as she removed one of his vambrace. “I’m only saying… If you think you’ve lost your touch, I highly doubt you have in _all_ aspects…”

“What are you -” Cullen trailed off, his eyes narrowing slightly before he grinned in understanding. His focus beginning to shift away from his failures of the day, he pulled off his gloves, keeping his eyes on her as she helped remove his armor. “You wouldn’t think that would be affected by my rather unlucky streak this day?”

“Like I said…” Cullen’s eyes slowly glanced down to the corner of her mouth as a smirk settled on her lips, then darted towards her top as she began unlacing the string that held it together. “Only one way to find out.”

Cullen watched Sarya as she began undressing, enthusiastically removing the rest of his armor without taking his eyes off of her. 

“Did you have anything in particular in mind?” He asked, his mouth beginning to water as she discarded the last of her clothes. How she was able to stand in front of him, stark naked and vulnerable without any hesitation, always amazed him. Even removing his shirt then made his heart race and his cheeks flush after the many times they had laid together. 

“Show me what you're good at, Commander,” Sarya suggested with a smirk. Cullen grinned widely, taking a few steps forward to close the distance between the two of them. Sarya let out a short laugh as his hands firmly grasped her backside as he lifted her. He planted his knees on the bed before placing her in the middle, his mouth immediately moving to hers. Sarya hummed with his kiss as his hands trailed up her sides to cup her breasts. She arched into his touch, licking at the scar on his lip before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. His tongue lapped at hers, swallowing her gasps as he gently pinched at her nipples until they peaked against his palms.

“You're _such_ a good kisser,” she sighed as he trailed his mouth to her jaw. She could feel him smile against her skin, a hum appreciative of her praise vibrating against her as he traveled further down. Her breath was audible as he ran his tongue along her abdomen, her fingers tangling in his brushed out curls and stroking his scalp in approval. When he traveled down further yet, spreading her legs and running his tongue along her heat, she _gasped_, fingers gripping at his hair as her hips arched towards his mouth. Cullen’s tongue lapped at her, running along her heat multiple times to taste her before focusing on the spot that made her twitch and moan beneath him.

“_Oh_, yes, _Cullen_, just like that,” she breathed. She had a large smile on her face, her hips rolling against his mouth in time with his tongue. Each word that left her was as a heavy sigh as her body flexed beneath him. “_Creators_, you always know _just_ how to do that, don’t you? You’re so -_ ah!_ \- _so_ good at this!”

Cullen hummed against her, his heart swelling with each word of praise that left her tongue. His hands slid beneath her legs, gripping her hips and holding her in place as he began to flick his tongue back and forth. Sarya shuddered, moans rolling off her tongue as her thighs flexed around his head. Her hands flung to either side of the bed, gripping at the blanket beneath her as her hips struggled to roll against his hold. Creators, but she wasn’t just saying it to make him feel better after his horrid day. He knew just how to flick his tongue, knew the exact pressure that would make her squirm. The first time he had ventured down to her heat, he had been inexperienced, slow, but methodical just the same. Many, many times of practice and precision had gotten him to this point, where he could bring her to orgasm as quickly or slowly as he pleased.

“_Cullen, oh,_ you know _exactly_ how to - _Creators_ \- _yes_, I -” Sarya trailed off, her back arching wildly as Cullen sped his tongue, feeling her urgency. She quickly became unraveled beneath him, gasping and moaning as she cried out in bliss while her body shook uncontrollably. He rolled his tongue on her through the height of her pleasure, eagerly holding her so as to not lose that delicious spot he had found for her. Cullen slowed his tongue, kissing her with more appreciative _hums_ as she came down from her high. 

“See?” She laughed, her voice exhausted as she took a deep breath. “You’re _always_ good at that…”

“Thank the Maker for _that_,” Cullen chuckled as he slid up to kiss her neck. He slipped out of his breeches as he kissed her skin, kicking them off towards the edge of the bed.

“The Maker has nothing to do with it,” she said with a smile. “That’s _your_ talent.”

“Is that the only one?” He teased.

“No,” she laughed. “You also - _ah!_”

Sarya moaned as Cullen slid his cock into her, not wasting any of their precious time. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as his arms tightened around her with a happy sigh that fell from his throat. Cullen would have been lying if he had said the only reason he ensured she came first was for her: the loudness of her moans from the sensation of him being in her shortly after; the extra firmness of her grip on his shoulders; every heavy sigh and reaction from her served to further stroke his ego. And, _Maker_, she felt _so good._ He kissed at her jaw, breathing heavily against her skin as he rolled his hips against hers, first slowly, but quickly gaining speed as he found himself without much control after the day he had.

“_Oh_, Cullen,” she sighed. Cullen kissed the corner of her mouth as it hung open, her breath sharp as he thrust into her. “_Fuck_, _oh_, you feel - _ah_ \- _so good_ \- your cock fills me _so_ well -”

Her voice trailed off, giving way to a high pitched sigh and a gasp as Cullen gripped her bottom, pulling her hips up towards him. Her head hit the bed, long curls splaying out and bouncing as he jerked his hips towards her.

“_Fuck!_” She cried out. Her hands gripped at either side of the blanket beneath them, holding on for dear life as he thrust his hips quickly towards her. “_Yes_, _Cullen! Oh_, _Creators_, you - _Mmm!_ \- _Oh_, no one else could fill me like you do, _ah!_”

Every word out of her mouth went straight to Cullen's head, stroking his ego as he thrust deep into her. She made him flush over his body from the vulgarity that so rarely left her perfect mouth. The sounds of her moans made him shiver down his spine, the way her chest arched towards him as she flexed around him only encouraging him at his pace. 

“_Yes, oh, Cullen!_ I want you to - I want -”

“What do you want, love?” He panted. His eyes were trailing her body, watching as her skin flushed and tightened with every thrust. 

“I want to feel you come in me,” she moaned. The words almost left her like a whine, so desperate for what she craved. “_Creators_, Cull, fill me the way only you can!”

It didn't take much more than those words to tip him over the edge. Cullen pulled her hips flush against his as he shut his eyes, a great groan falling from his throat that gave way to gasps as he throbbed inside of her. Cullen all but collapsed onto her, propped up by his elbows as he buried his face at the side of her head and placed kiss after kiss at her temple. 

“How is your day_ now?_” She teased, grinning ear to ear as she ran her nails lightly along his arm. 

“_Perfect_,” he sighed, unable to suppress the smile that pressed against her cheek. The next time he had an off day, he would try to remember her words of praise. If that failed, well, he would have to relive it, now, wouldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed day seven of Kinktober!  
Huge thank you in advance to those leaving kudos and/or comments!  
All posts from Kinktober were sent in by followers on Tumblr. Feel free to join me there if you'd like to follow my blog or send me prompts (smutty or not!): [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com/)


End file.
